


the people you don't mind being annoyed by

by softiesharpie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) Ships It, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the whole team ships avalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: "This is nice." Sara hummed, settling against Ava chest as they tried to pick a movie to watch.OrAva and Sara finally have a night to themselves until the Legends crash it.





	the people you don't mind being annoyed by

**Author's Note:**

> “You know, maybe that's what ‘family’ is: the people you don't mind being annoyed by.” - Sara Lance
> 
> This fic is fluffier than I intended but I hope you all like it. It’s set after 3x18 but before 4x01. Enjoy!

"This is nice." Sara hummed, settling against Ava chest as they tried to pick a movie to watch. 

It had been a long few weeks since they defeated Mallus. In those weeks, Ava and Sara slowly started dating again. It took some time for Ava to trust that Sara wouldn't break her heart again but once she did, everything flowed so naturally between them like it had before. 

Now, they were on the Waverider after a particularly exhausting mission, having some alone time for the first time in days. Everything had been so hectic, with fixing anachronisms and Ava still getting used to being the Director. 

Sara let the rest of the Legends have the day off to go somewhere in time on the jump ship, she made them promise not to make a mess of time, so that she could have some alone time with Ava. 

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this content. She fit perfectly in Ava's arms, and the Director seemed to know just how tightly to hold her to make her feel safe but not smothered. 

Ava smiled and nodded. "It really is. I missed this." She leaned down and kissed Sara's head, rubbing her hand up and down Sara's arm as she scrolled through movies with her free hand. 

"Are you sure the Legends won't bother us?" Ava asked. She'd come to like the Legends and considered them as friends. But, she missed having alone time with her girlfriend. 

Sara nodded, tilting her head up to look at Ava. "Yep. I told them they could go anywhere in time as long as they didn't mess anything up. They probably won't be back until later." 

She smiled, "so..." she tapped Ava's nose with her finger, "That means we get tonight all to ourselves." She giggled when Ava's nose scrunched at the unexpected contact. 

"What was that for?" Ava was too relaxed to think about the Legends possibly messing up time. She hadn't been able to let go like this in days and she didn't want to make herself stressed by thinking about the trouble the Legends could be causing. 

"I booped you." Smiling, Sara grabbed the woven blanket that was draped over the couch and put it over both of them, snuggling more into Ava. 

"You... booped me?" Ava looked confused, not understanding what that meant. 

Sometimes, Sara forgot that Ava wasn't as accustomed to those types of things as she was, forgot that Ava wasn't that old biologically. She didn't like to think about that, though, and she was sure Ava didn't either. The clone situation had been a lot for both of them to process. 

"Yep. Booped you." Sara did it again and giggled when Ava's reaction was the same as the first time. "You have a very boop-able nose." She added and just saw Ava's confusion only grow. 

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not."

Sara grinned, "it's a compliment, I promise. You just have a cute nose, that's all." She said, watching Ava blush and look away shyly. Whenever Sara complimented her, Ava seemed to always have that response. Sara knew that was the residual effects of what had happened in 2213, that Ava was still unsure of who she was and still struggled with her self-esteem. 

"Well, thanks... I think." Ava chuckled and looked at the TV, still blushing. "I can't decide what movie to pick..." she said, they'd been looking for at least ten minutes. 

"Hmm... how about—" Sara stooped when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like someone else boarding the Waverider. "Gideon—"

"The rest of the Legends have boarded the ship, Captain." Gideon seemed to know what Sara was going to say. 

Ava couldn't hold back her groan. "Really?" She sighed and looked over, seeing the rest of the team walk into the living room. 

Sara looked annoyed. "What?" She asked, glaring at them. She loved her team and most of the time, she loved spending time with them. But, she'd been looking forward to just having that night with Ava. 

Ray and Nate at least looked a bit guilty as they avoided looking anywhere near Sara and Ava. 

"The bar kicked us out." Mick grunted, walking into the kitchen to get himself another beer. 

Sara sighed, "I thought I said not to mess up time?" She pursed her lips, waiting for an explanation. 

"We didn't... exactly. Mick started a bar fight. But we technically didn't mess up time because it didn't cause an anachronism." Ray explained earnestly as he went further into the room. "Oh! Hi, Ava!" He smiled. 

Ava tried to smile. "Hi."

Nate looked at the TV. "Are you watching a movie? Which one?" He sat down on the chair next to the couch Sara and Ava were on. 

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Zari suggested, seeing the very distinct look of annoyance on Ava's face. What surprised her was how Ava was reacting. She was putting her hair up into a less than perfect bun and her eyes kept darting to the hall, seemingly having some sort of internal conflict. 

"No!" Ava blurted out before blushing. This was her girlfriend's family, it didn't feel right to make them leave. "You all can stay. I just... I should go change." She said, still not used to dressing so casually in front of the Legends. 

"Oh, why?" Nate looked confused as he took the remote and started scrolling through the movies. 

"Because... because..." Ava couldn't seem to vocalize what she was feeling so she just shook her head. "No reason. You can pick a movie. Sara and I couldn't decide on one." She settled on, feeling Sara's gaze on her. 

Ray shrugged and nodded, "Okay. What about Star Wars?" He said, prompting Nate to look for the Star Wars movies. 

Zari sat down on a loveseat and grabbed a blanket, putting it over herself. 

"Sure, why not." Sara shrugged before she leaned in and whispered to Ava, "is everything okay, baby?"

Ava blushed at the pet name and nodded. "Yeah... I'm just not used to being this casual with the rest of the Legends, you know?" She whispered back, hoping Sara would understand. 

"I get it. Do you want to go change?" 

Ava wasn't surprised when Sara immediately knew what she was talking about without her having to explain it all. 

"No... no. I need to get used to it anyways. Seeing as I'll be on the ship more often now." Ava smiled and tightened the blanket around them as she heard the movie start to play. 

Sara couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ava spending more time on the Waverider. This kind of domesticity was new for both of them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was just something they both needed to get used to. 

Ray sat down next to Nate and they both watched the movie intently for awhile. 

As time passed, Nate got a bit distracted and looked over at Sara and Ava. He grinned when he saw them look so relaxed together, Sara half asleep after the long day they had and Ava barely paying attention to the movie, her eyes on Sara. Nate could tell Ava loved Sara just by how she looked at her. It was still new for him to see Ava openly vulnerable like this. He could see how happy both women made each other and he was glad they got back together. 

"Aww! They're so cute!" Ray whispered excitedly to Nate, his happiness rivaling a puppy's. 

"They really are." Nate agreed. "What did we call them again?" He furrowed his brows, trying to think. 

"Avalance?" Zari chimed in, having listened to their conversation. 

"Yeah! Avalance!" Ray grinned. "Our ship has sailed!"

Sara stirred when Ray raised his voice. "What?" She mumbled and groaned, slowly opening her eyes to look at them. 

Ava looked down, having caught the last part of their conversation. "They were talking about some ship. Avalance, I think? I don't know what that is, though." She said, looking as confused as she did about the booping. 

"Well... Ava plus Sara Lance equals Avalance! It's your ship name!" Ray explained, none of them paying attention to the movie now. 

"My ship name?" Ava just looked more confused. 

"Don't worry about it." Zari said, the look on Ava's face was almost comical but Zari was a bit annoyed with them for talking during the movie. 

"Sara?" Ava frowned.

Sara, having closed her eyes again, groaned. "Yeah?"

"What's Avalance?" Ava asked. Ray and Nate had suspiciously gone quiet and were now looking at the TV. 

Sara yawned and shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Gideon."

Ava thought that was a good idea, why hadn't she thought of that before? She looked up at the ceiling. "Gideon? What is Avalance and what's a ship name?" She asked. 

Gideon stayed quiet for a moment before replying, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Director." 

Ava was too tired and relaxed to argue so she just sighed and returned her attention to the movie that was almost over. 

She could've sworn she heard Gideon quietly say, "Avalance is endgame."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? My headcanon is that Ava had to get used to being so casual with the Legends (not wearing her suit, being relaxed and laid back with them, etc.). Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
